un regalo para navidad
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: Bella murió cuando nació nessie, la pequeña nessie dos meses después para la época de navidad le envía una carta a santa pidiéndole que como regalo le traiga a su mama aunque sea unos minutos, ¿podrá lograrlo?


Un Regalo Para Navidad

20 de diciembre:

En distintas partes del mundo niños emocionados corretean libremente, alegres, pues pronto santa (papa Noel, san Nicolás o como le digan en su país) llegara a sus casas, la mayoría ya a escritos sus cartitas pidiéndole grande juguetes, hermosas muñecas, balones de soccer , entre varios regalos, en el polo norte un hombre bastante gordo y de una enorme barba blanca revisa las últimas cartas que han llegado a su casa, mientras los duendes alimentan a los renos y preparan los últimos detalles, santa se sienta tranquilamente en su sillón y abre una carta tras otra, sonríe de vez en cuando ante las ocurrencia de los pequeñines o se emociona con algunos pedidos.

Avanza un poco mas y encuentra una carta muy especial, la relee no una sino dos o tres veces y llama a su esposa

Amor puedes venir un momento – le grita desde el sillón con su voz ronca y gastada por el tiempo

Si que pasa amor – dice la señora santa,

Siéntate – le dice dulcemente santa, nunca creyó poder encontrar una mujer tan dulce y hermosa como ella – te leeré una carta que me enviaron

Ella se siente y espera curiosamente a que el amor de su vida empiece a leer.

"_querido santa:_

_Antes que nada se que lo que te voy a pedir o lo que diré en esta carta te sonara irreal, tal vez estribo para contarle a alguien o tal vez por el hecho de que se que por lo menos para mí y mi papa esta no será una feliz navidad._

_Esta historia comenzó cuando mi padre (un vampiro) y mi madre (una humana) se enamoraron, pasaron por diversas situaciones pero el amor que se tenían y sé que aun se tienen logro vencer los obstáculos, luego de su casamiento la cigüeña me llevo con ello, se que mama era feliz de tenerme, se que por lo que me conto papa ella estaba contenta, pero aun así cuando yo llegue ella se fue al cielo, no logro entender por qué, mi Jacob me ha dicho que ella siempre esta con migo, que no importa que ella no esté en este mundo, que ella siempre estará en mi corazón, y aunque parezca irreal así lo es._

_Aun así el regalo que te pediré no es tanto para mi (aunque yo también lo deseo) sino para mi papa, el en este momento está afuera en el bosque "cazando" o eso es lo que nos hace creer __porque yo se que está llorando y extrañando a mama, por eso te pido para esta navidad que mama venga a vernos, tal vez no quiera venir, o este muy ocupada en el cielo, tan solo te pido que la convenzas a que venga unos minutos con nosotros para poder decirle que la amo, tal vez así logre convencerla de quedarse._

_Feliz navidad santa._

_Te quiere reneesme"_

Santa miro a sus esposa que con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas lo miraba, esta se levanto y camino antes la atenta mirada de santa hasta el baúl de los secretos, de este saco una caja llena de polvo, esta era pequeña y de un intenso color rojo, se giro sobre sus talones y miro a su esposo

Estas segura querida – pregunto santa mirando la caja que le mostraba su esposa, pues era un regalo especial, solo le daban uno por siglo

Si amor – dijo su esposa entre lágrimas – tal vez con esto ella y su papa puedan tener una feliz navidad.

24 de diciembre a la noche:

Niños y niñas, hombres y mujeres se reúnen con sus familias, viajan largas distancias para estar con sus seres queridos, una vez reunidos los adultos empiezan a platicar "cosas de grandes" mientras los niños juega entre ello y de vez en cuando fulminan con la mirada el reloj esperando a que llegue la hora de que santa pase por sus casas.

En un lugar apartado de forks, una familia muy especial se reúne a festejar su primera navidad, en esta casa se ve la ilusión y a su vez la tristeza, dos enemigos naturales conviven entre ellos, vampiros y licántropos se han reunidos para festejar la primera navidad de su querida reneesme, solo un vampiro parece ignorar la alegría que hay a su alrededor, este mira a un punto indefinido de el bosque, sus ojos están llenos de tristeza, su corazón parase no existir pero aun así debe ser fuerte por su pequeña.

La pequeña reneesme mira a su padre y sonríe, tiene la esperanza que santa le traiga su regalo, las horas pasan y todos comen asiéndose bromas, cuando menos se lo espera llegan las 12:00 de la noche, la pequeña sale corriendo hacia dentro de su casa, todos las siguen y la ven llega al árbol de navidad y caer de rodillas y empezar a sollozar, todos se le acercan

Hija que pasa – pregunta su padre preocupado

No no no me tra trajo mi re regalo – dice la pequeña entre lagrimas

Tranquila nessie – le dice Jacob abrazándola

En ese momento un fuerte viento entro a la evitación, nadie le prestó atención pues estaban mirando atentamente a la pequeña que lloraba en los brazos de Jacob

Llamaste a mi hija como el monstruo de lago Ness – dijo una voz dulce pero enojada

Todos se giraron, nadie encontró palabras, hasta que el vampiro de cabello indomable la miro a los ojos, ambos se pidieron en sus miradas

Edward – dijo ella

Bella - dijo el

Reneesme sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su mama y la abrazo

Mama mama sabia que vendrías – le dijo la pequeña

Te quiero – contesto bella

Reneesme les conto a su asombrado padre la carta que le envió a santa, luego se giro hacia su madre y pregunto

¿te quedaras?

Esta la alzo en sus brazos y se acerco a su amado Edward, lo miro a los ojos

Por siempre - prometió

Por siempre – contesto el

Y se fundieron ante la mirada atónita de todos a su alrededor en un tierno y lago beso.

JOJOJOJOJOJO – la risa de santa resonó en toda la casa pues su regalo especial había sido bien entregado y a una familia le había dado su milagro de navidad.

**Feliz Navidad Para Todos y Prospero Año Nuevo!**


End file.
